


The Storm

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxious Dan Howell, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan is scared of thunderstorms. Enough said.





	The Storm

Dan had always been terrified of thunderstorms. It was his deepest secret. Not even Phil knew, even though it was one of Dan’s biggest fears. He wasn’t that affected by small, harmless storms, but this evening, London was supposed to be hit by one of its worst storms in decades.   
Earlier that day, Dan and Phil had gone out and bought some water bottles and canned food, just in case of emergency, and now they were going about their business as usual. At least, Phil was. Dan couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that in a couple of hours, there would be a storm, and not only would he have to endure that, but also hide his worry from Phil. So, instead, he obsessively checked the radar app on his phone, the huge red splotch next to London seemingly growing each time.  
“Dan, where are you?”  
“In my room,” Dan called out to the living room.   
Phil stood in the doorway and saw the radar on Dan’s phone. “Gonna be a bad one.”  
“Mmhmm.” Dan gulped.  
Phil joined Dan on his bed. “Something wrong?”  
“Nope,” he said with a plastered smile on his face.  
“Alright, I’m gonna go play a video game, join me if you want.”  
Dan nodded as Phil left.  
Two hours later, Dan was still in his room when he heard the first rumble of thunder. He went to the window and saw a dark cloud looming overhead, blue thunder strikes crossing it often. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath.  
“Why shit?” Phil asked from the doorway.  
“Jesus christ! Don’t sneak up on me like that.”  
Phil giggled. “Sorry.”  
Dan didn’t say anything, just stared out the window, holding in tears.  
“C’mon, let’s do something fun!” Phil loved thunderstorms as an excuse to stay in and play games, watch movies, and be generally lazy.  
“I…” Dan trailed off as an ominous rumble boomed in the distance. “Okay.”   
The two of them went to the living room, discussing what to do. Finally, they decided on a movie.   
When Dan and Phil had a movie night, they were serious about it. Phil found all the blankets in the house and spread them across the couch while Dan microwaved a huge pack of popcorn. They gathered some other snacks, added some M&Ms to the popcorn, and picked out a movie before sitting down.   
Just as Phil was turning on the TV, there was a huge “boom” and all of the lights and the TV turned off.  
“Shit,” Dan whispered.  
“Wow, guess I should’ve prepared for that.” Phil chuckled.   
Dan saw his best friend turn on his cell phone flashlight and make his way to the hall closet for lanterns. That was when the wind picked up. All of the sudden, rain and hail was pelting the side of the house. It was too much. Dan made a choked whimper, which led into silent crying.  
“Dan?”  
“Yeah?” he forced out.  
“D’you know where the flashlights are?”  
“No, I don’t.”  
There was some rustling, barely audible over the forceful pounding on the side of the house, and Phil returned to the living room with some of his scented candles and a lighter. “These’ll have to do.”  
When the candles started to light the room one-by-one, Dan tried to hide his face.   
“Hey, you okay?”  
Dan couldn’t talk.  
“Dan?”  
When Dan tried to talk, all that came out was sobs.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Dan was unable to find words. He just stared at the ground, still crying. Suddenly, he felt an arm around his shoulder.  
“Are you- Are you scared?” Phil half-whispered.  
Dan sighed. “God, yes, it’s stupid, I know.”   
Phil rubbed Dan’s back. “No, it isn’t.”  
“It kinda is.” Dan sniffed.  
“Shh,” Phil hushed as he pulled Dan close. “I promise, it’s not.”   
At that moment, they were both intensely startled by alarms simultaneously sounding on their cell phones.   
“Fuck,” muttered Dan.  
Phil snuck a glance at his phone, which read “TORNADO WARNING - IN EFFECT UNTIL 11 PM”   
“What is it?” Dan’s voice came out as a pathetic squeak.  
Phil sighed. “Tornado warning.”  
Dan curled into a tight ball, repeating “oh my god” into his knees.  
“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Come here.” Phil wrapped Dan in a tight embrace, gently whispering reassurances.   
Dan just sat there, crying, powerless.  
“Hey, I have an idea. Let’s make this fun. Let’s have a sleepover!”  
“What?” Dan asked flatly.  
“We’ll move the coffee table and put all of our blankets and pillows on the floor. My laptop is fully charged, we can watch a movie on there, and we’ll forget all about the storm!”  
Dan beamed at Phil, grateful for such a friend. “And what if there is a tornado?”  
Phil took a deep breath. “Well, we’ll go downstairs and cover our heads. We can bring pillows and blankets, that adds some extra padding in case something hits.”  
Dan nodded, comforted, but still a little worried.  
“So,” Phil broke the silence. “I say we go get pajamas and all of our pillows and blankets. Your phone charged enough for a flashlight?”   
“Yeah,” Dan breathed shakily.  
“Alright. Ready, go.”  
Ten minutes later, the coffee table was moved out of the way and a huge nest of pillows and blankets covered the living room rug. Phil’s laptop sat at the end of the rug with Netflix open, and the candles were perched on the end tables of the couch.  
“Alright, I’m proud of us for this one,” Phil remarked.  
Dan, still very on edge, just nodded.  
Phil blew out the candles, leaving just his phone light on, then sat down on one side of the pile, patting the spot next to him in invitation. They both laid down at once, comfortable, but close.  
“Now, you have to admit, this is nice,” said Phil.  
“Yeah, it actually is.”   
Dan and Phil lied on the floor, facing each other, and there was a tiny moment where an obvious spark filled the air.  
“So, um, you wanna watch something?” Phil broke the silence.  
Dan thought for a moment. “I kinda like this. Just dark and quiet. Or, at least, just the rain, wind, hail, tornado sirens...”   
“You okay?” Phil had heard Dan’s voice start to falter again. Without further thought, he pulled Dan towards him, holding him tight, and kissed him on the forehead.  
There was a long pause. Dan’s mind was running on full power, trying to sort out the past ten seconds. Phil was biting down hard on his own lip in anticipation.   
Instead of speaking, the two men just laid there, holding each other close, Dan’s head tucked under Phil’s chin.  
Finally, Dan spoke. “Now this, this is nice.”  
Phil smiled down into Dan’s hair, humming happily.   
When one of the loudest thunderclaps struck yet, Dan shivered under Phil’s grip.   
“It’s alright.” Phil gently pushed Dan away, causing Dan to groan in protest. Then one of Phil’s hands were on Dan’s jaw, the other one curling around the back of his head, and they were kissing.   
Dan kept his lips on Phil’s, finding that the joy of finally kissing him drowned out everything else. Phil gladly went along with it, pushing his tongue slightly into his best friend’s mouth. They made out for awhile, until, eventually, they were ready to go to sleep.   
“Wow,” Phil whisered.   
Dan curled up into Phil, and, in the tiniest voice, said, “I think I might like thunderstorms now.”


End file.
